Paperwork be damned
by Black Storm Van Pendragon
Summary: A short PWP GrimmIchi Grimmjow/Ichigo yaoi drabble. Not OOC or crack -rest assured.


**Title:** Paperwork be damned**  
Author:** Black Storm Van Pendragon**  
Pairing:** Grimmjow / Ichigo [minor cameo to hollow Ichigo]**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Genre: **General romance**  
Warnings:** Aside from crude remarks, yaoi/shonen-ai.....none XD**  
Status:** Complete**  
Summary: **Just a short PWP GrimmIchi drabble [I royally suck at summaries]. Setting takes place long after the Winter War, in Soul Society.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I make no profit from this. I write purely out of fun and sheer boredom of it all -that and the lack of a GrimmIchi fix.

**A/N:** Sorry no smut here. Not that I can't be perverse but I never really write that kind of scenario down before so...I'm not really that confident and I don't wanna screw up the drabble any more than it already is, so....use your own imagination ^^;;; Gomen *bows apologetically*...... maybe next time when I've the confidence and inspiration to, I'll either continue on to the smutty part of this drabble or start on something else.  
Thank you for reading. Please mind the awkward setting. This is, of course, PWP (so throw it out the window and just...er...enjoy the read).

_________________

Recruits, Repair bills, Shinigami Academy reports, Duty reports, more repair bills....there's no end to it. The captain of the 3rd Division Squad sighed, running a hand through his hair as he reclined slightly against his chair which creaked a little under the pressure of weight applied to the backrest. This was so not his day. Hell any other day wasn't his day. He suddenly wished he was back in school in the material world -he'd rather work on difficult algebra than all these never ending amount of reports and paperworks. Its in credulous. He absently wondered how Hisagi managed to run his division single-handedly once upon a time without a hitch. Not that he didn't notice those dark eye circles he'd seen him sport on certain days.

A knock was heard rasping on the door of his headquarters, that snapped him out of his seemingly random flittering thoughts.

"Come in"

"Ah, Kurosaki-taichou -here are the reports on the latest activities at Rukongai and a letter from Abarai-taicho," Kira stepped in, his hands full of more 'all-nighters imminent': paperworks. Oh joy.

Resisting a sigh he smiled up at his lieutenant and gestured at an empty spot on his desk "Thank you, Kira. Please put them here and you may be dismissed of your duties today".

"But..."

"It's alright. You did a good job teaching the students at the academy in my stead for today," the orange haired former substitute shinigami smiled sincerely.

Izuru hesitated for a moment then bowed politely "Thank you, Kurosaki-taicho. Please excuse me".

Once Kira exited the room, Ichigo heaved out his suppressed sigh with a groan "Great".

He idly glanced at the formal letter from Renji on top of the fresh pile of paperwork. He knew what's written in it. He vaguely recalled Ikkaku mentioning something about Renji needing a fuku-taichou, since the sou-taicho wouldn't let him think over the candidates any longer. Hence the letter must be an invitation for him to witness and approve on the selection of his future lieutenant.

Hours later, he didn't realize what time of the night or morning it was until he felt a familiar presence. Resisting a sigh and a scowl "Not now Grimmjow".

"Tch...more of those shit again? Is that all you taichous do?"

"Look, I've told you -I wouldn't be in this deep shit if I knew"

"Your lost"

Ichigo scowled in irritation but still refused to turn around and face the cerulean haired bastard "Leave".

"Now what the fuck did I do?" Grimmjow growled in annoyance, and Ichigo could feel him approaching to stand intimidatingly right behind him.

"I know what you want you fucktard," Ichigo hissed between clenched teeth, still staring down at his paperwork, his hand that held his pen shook in suppressed fury of royal annoyance as the crude blue haired adonis continued to ruffle his feathers "and I'm NOT in the fucking mood now get the fuck out!" he added venomously, restraining himself from picking up Zangetsu -leaning against the side of his desk- and drive the sexta espada away. However that thought right now was tempting. Very tempting.

Ichigo could somehow feel or hear Grimmjow suppressing his own temptations, his growl poorly suppressed, but he replied with a dignified snort "Doesn't hurt to do a quickie".

"No quickie, Grimmjow -I wouldn't get all this shit done on time"

Strangely he didn't hear a word or a slight movement from the demon behind him until he could feel him breathing down his neck -and as if by odd reflex he had Zangetsu at Grimmjow's neck without even turning at him "I said cut it out".

Grimmjow scowled slightly yet backed a step or two, his arm raised in mock surrender "This kind of bullshit you pull is exactly why I think you have a split personality sometimes".

**|He's right King. You DO have a split personality|**

Ichigo scowled at the echoing cackling laughter of his inner hollow ringing at the back of his mind like an annoying tinnitus in his ears, and mentally nudged his inner hollow out of the privacy of his mind. Not that he could really successfully stop him from doing so.

Deciding to ignore Grimmjow, in a vain hope that the bastard would get the point that no means no, and idly continued on his paperwork at hand.

Grimmjow scowled at the lack of response from the orange head. At this point he has had enough with the bitching now. He grabbed the backrest of the chair and dragged it a feet or two away from the desk -making Ichigo yelp in surprise- and spun it around so the annoying orange head would face him, and pushed him back till the back of the chair slammed hard on the desk.

"What the f---"

"It doesn't necessarily need to be done today is it?" Grimmjow cut him off straight to the point, frowning down at him. His hands clamped down on both armrest as if preventing him from escaping. Or more appropriately, in a manner of cornering his prey.

Startled. "N-No...but--"

Not wanting to give the invasive hot head a chance to squirm his way out of it again, he slammed his lips roughly against his, one hand almost absently raising from the armrest to bury itself into his short tangerine hair, and deepened the kiss.

Ichigo get out a gasp of surprise and struggled to push Grimmjow off him, but his startled gasp allowed the cerulean haired sex god to invade his tongue into his mouth, and in that instant Ichigo found himself melting into him and returned the kiss with a seemingly blissful sigh -it didn't register in his mind that he dropped his pen, and his arms instinctually wrapped around his lover's board shoulders, pulling him down with a muffled groan as Grimmjow playfully nipped his lower lip before biting down hard enough to draw blood and yanked his offensive obi loose -tossing it away carelessly without breaking the kiss.

Paperwork be damned.


End file.
